


A Choice Reward For A Wicked Sister

by traceExcalibur



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 07:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traceExcalibur/pseuds/traceExcalibur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the things Meulin missed most about Kurloz was his voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Choice Reward For A Wicked Sister

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: THERE ARE IMAGES FOR KURLOZ'S TEXT.  
> If they don't show up, try checking this imgur album: http://imgur.com/a/zzpZw
> 
> Special thanks to [Dori](http://dorirosa.tumblr.com/) for beta-ing the fic for me!

One of the things Meulin missed most, and loved most, was his voice. Ever the talkative soul, he was a relatively soft-spoken man, gentle and calm unless a rowdy mood took him, and always jovial. When excited, his voice echoed with a sort of reverence, like his words were a sermon of deepest importance. He was good at sermons; good at extolling her every virtue, good at making her feel worthy, and wanted. The  _feels_  he gave her, oh, the  ** _feels!_**  Sometimes, she swore she would literally die.

Eventually she did die, but she was deafened first, and she thought she’d never hear him again.

Yet here they were in a memory of his hive, and here he was sitting in his favourite chair, and here he spoke, voice sweet as milk in her ears – no, not her ears, her mind. It echoed around inside her like there was nothing else. Just an empty open cavity and _him_ , him inside her, his every syllable swirling round her skull. She would do anything for a man with such a wonderful, wonderful voice.

Her clothes _were_ excessive, she realized. Around him she could bare her everything, he wouldn’t mind…no, he would love it if she did. He would praise her – his lovely voice would echo more, make her glow, light her up like the strongest catnip… _(his voice was so loud…too loud…)_ She fumbled with her collar and pulled her shirt up over her head, tossing it aside. Next came her bra, breasts wobbling slightly as she set them loose. Kurloz nodded his head in approval, and her smile shone with pride. She wiggled her skirt down her thighs and peeled her panties away, kicking them both aside. Kurloz nodded again, and smiled, and she bounced on the heels of her feet, excited.

She was suddenly aware of a burning ache between her legs. He was right – she wanted him, wanted him like she had always wanted him, and wanted most of all to please him. She knelt before him and tugged at the hem of his skeletal pants, pulling the most fuckin’ mirthful garb away. As she dragged his boxers down, his bulge sprang up, naked, purple, and twitching.

She longed to suck on him, to taste him, to feel his cock in her mouth. She knew she longed for it, because he said she did, and her beloved Kurloz was always right. About his Messiahs, and about his religion, and about how beautiful she was… She shuddered as a headache panged momentarily and vanished quickly as it came. Where was she?

Kurloz prodded at her lips and she remembered. Right! She was going to suck him off, make him squirm, hear his moans echoing in her head… _(such an unnatural echo)_ She had her tongue on him in an instant, lapping at the base of his shaft, and soon sealed her lips around the head and suckled gently, kissing the tip sloppily, eagerly. She could smell him, and oh messiahs did he smell wonderful, and she sniffed at him and nuzzled him and felt him twitch against her cheek and tongue.

Instinctively – _(why did her head hurt? why did it feel so fuzzy?)_ – she knew to circle her tongue around the tip, tracing gentle swirls around it. She exhaled, let him feel her warm breath wash over him, and then her mouth was upon him. This time she took more than the head in. She could swear she heard him groan, heard his wonderful voice gasping for breath as she bobbed her head gently around the middle of his shaft. A hint of precum bubbled from his tip and she lapped it up, his taste a blessing for her tongue, her senses going wild.

Her hips shook slightly as she worked. Her thighs were dripping with wetness and she let a hand drop between her legs, curled a finger up inside herself and arched her back, she was so warm, so happy—

Sudden shame twisted in her gut. She was dying again, flushed with embarrassment. Did she know of a reaction mime that could describe it? She…she wasn’t sure. Her memory was hazy, as it often was when she was around her old flame. She supposed he still had his spell over her…metafurrykittyly speaking, that is. In any case, she couldn’t sign a mime at him anyways, not right now. She was too busy servicing him, bobbing her head, getting him wet and slick with her saliva.

She glowed with happiness at his praise. There was nothing she loved more than hearing the delight in his voice! Eager to please, she dragged her tongue up along him again, all around the head, and she took him back into her mouth and started sucking. Apparently he wanted even more, _(and what he wanted, he always knew how to get it)_ for his hands tangled themselves in her hair and he pushed her head down onto his cock. Gulping and spluttering, she was helpless as he wriggled down her throat and slickened it with purple. He forced her head to bob up and down, and she could feel him pumping in her throat, twitching, filling her up.

The headache panged. She wanted it. Her body belonged to him, her mouth was his to fuck. She smelled come and it drove her wild, she felt him throb as he bobbed her head atop him, pushing himself down her throat again and again. He pulled away every now and then to let her gasp for breath – unnecessary in the afterlife, but habit, she supposed – and then he was upon her again. Her throat ached but she didn’t care, she just wanted to please him, she loved him so very much, he was so wonderful, throbbing _(her head, throbbing)_ and twitching and moaning in her ears, a sweet motherfuckin symphony, echoing, echoing; and she wanted him, needed him, she was his, his scent and taste split her senses _(head splitting, why was everything such a blur?)_ and then her world was purple, such a righteous colour spilling down her throat, down her chin, spattering her breasts, and finally coming to a stop, dripping down on the floor before her.

And so it was done. Still wild with his scent and taste, she felt his hands moving all around her, bending her over, and he slid inside her, nice and smooth. _(if only she could hear the footsteps leaving her)_ Her pussy squeezed down tight and she mewled with pleasure as his cock scraped her walls. He leaned over her neck, pressed his sealed lips to it as if to nip and bite at her, even though he didn’t speak she heard him whispering and groaning in her ears. His hands slipped underneath her to twist and knead her breasts, coarse and rough, but _oh_ did it feel good, and she purred with delight, _(the purrs that escaped her lips were not her own)_ and scratched at the floor and shivered and dripped olive on the carpet.

He pushed her head down against the floor and bucked his hips, fucked her like an _animal_ , roiling hot, body bubbling over with heat and lust and pleasure. Everything was a haze, the air was alive with the smell and sounds of sex _(but she couldn’t hear a thing)_ and her body was numb, wet, shaking, desperate…she pushed against the ground, stuck her ass up higher, and he was bent over her, cock filling her out, railing her _over_ and _over_ , and finally, _finally_ orgasm overtook her, shrill in her ears as she moaned and shivered and stained her thighs green. _(he gave her everything and took everything in return)_

She fell limp against the floor and mewled happily as he slid from between her legs. _(as her fingers slid from between her legs)_ His arms wrapped around her, holding her close, keeping her safe, and he whispered love in her ears as she fell into a dreaming sleep. _(silence as she fell asleep)_

And when she awoke, she remembered nothing.

_(but she wondered why her head was ringing and throbbing)_

_(and why she felt so warm inside)_

_(and why she felt so cold)_


End file.
